Steering column assemblies for operating a vehicle are well known in the art. One such steering column assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,927 (the '927 patent) to Honekamp et al.
The steering column assembly of the '927 patent includes numerous components typically found on or around a steering column of a vehicle. These components include a steering shaft, an accelerator pedal, a brake pedal, a clutch pedal, and a turn signal switch. The components are assembled together into a steering column assembly for quick installation into the vehicle. However, one the steering column assembly is installed, each of the components must be independently connected, either by mechanical or electrical techniques, to the several systems of the vehicle to which they are associated.
There remains a need for a steering column assembly of components for operating a vehicle that installs into the vehicle very quickly with little opportunity for installation error.